Dates
by HeyBabyRun
Summary: It takes her a while, but she finally chases after what she wants. Crack!Story. Faberry feels.


**AN: **Horrible story is horrible; But, I vowed to publish everything I write for my NYR; which means, crack-y types like this will make their way onto my account.

**Warnings:** Femslash- and overall, there is not much plot. But, I'm thinking about writing a sequel! (Not really.)

* * *

><p>It's a simple enough question, she thinks. It just isn't one that she gets asked a lot. Nor is it one that she is really expecting to come out of the mouth of the short brunette whom she had spent a good portion of her time in high school, teasing. So, afterwards, when people stop staring and continue to walk by on their way to class, she doesn't know how to respond.<p>

Without knowing how to respond, or even what to think, she stands at her opened locker and continues to simply stare at the girl until said girl begins to backtrack her request and hurriedly leaving the scene.

It hits her later, while she's sitting in the middle of her Intro to Calculus class, that she wanted to say 'yes.' She wanted to scream her acceptance from the roof of the school; maybe even jump on top of her desk of this very room and scream it, but that would be silly considering the other girl isn't even in the room.

Instead, she waits.

She waits and waits and waits until she finally figures out that the girl must be avoiding her. Frowning, she stalks to the back row of the choir room and dejectedly takes a seat with her eyes trained on the open doorway where the girl has to come through, eventually.

It's twenty seconds later (not that she's counting, or anything like that) when the girl carefully steps through the doorway and gazes around the room. She blushes when the girl meets her eyes before breaking eye contact. This encounter leaves her dejectedly watching from the back of the choir room. Right up until the moment she watches Hudson lumber loudly into the room and start spewing off words that are meant to be encouraging until Anderson makes a comment and is told to sit down by Finn; which leads to a shift in the atmosphere that even Schuester can feel.

It's obvious that her random dislike for Hudson (how she had ever liked him, she'll never really understand) has distracted her from her plans of attacking the brunette afterwards.

"Rachel!" She didn't mean for it to come out as a screech, but it did.

"Calm yo tits, Quinn."

Ignoring Lopez has become easier than adding 2 + 2 over the years. She stumbles down the steps and quickly after the brunette, who had simply paused in her quick walk out the door before realizing the person wanting her attention was the _last _person she really wanted to talk to right now.

"Rachel!"

She rushes and weaves between the crowds of kids who don't have enough sense to be in class and will forever roam these walls like they're in a creepy episode of So Weird.

"Please, wait." She pants, pushing a jock over (by accident, maybe) and finally catching up to the girl before she swept inside the auditorium.

"What do you want, Quinn?" Rachel sighs, turning around to face the blonde.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

They stare at each other; Rachel's look is one of more searching, while Quinn has a crazed I'm-going-to-steal-your-cat-and-teach-it-to-dance one going on.

"All that," she must be talking about the whole scene in front of the Glee club, "for a 'Yes'?"

"Yes."

She's not sure when she turned her brain off today, but, two weeks later, she'll be glad for not really thinking today. Relationship-wise, that is. She isn't too happy about the A- she'll be earning for the term.

But, that will bring us back to the right now moment.

This moment will be one where Rachel will make fun of her for and Quinn will have the decency to blush when she repeatedly has to tell others that she 'wasn't thinking about anything else,' which, in turn, would lead them to think that she's just an all-around sexual person.

Lopez finds them making out behind the curtain in the auditorium, which she later uses as blackmail for free dinners at Breadstix for herself and Brittany (who Quinn likes enough to use her first name).

After everything is all said and done, she really does like being asked out on dates; unless you include Hudson's name in it. Which, Rachel does in fact mention, after the two of them are dating for three months, but that's an entirely different, confusing, and insane story that includes Lord Tubbington, Jesse St. James, and Hudson getting lost in the underground basement of Breadstix.


End file.
